Quest of Time
by Percabeth4ever12
Summary: The gods decided that the seven Nico and Thalia need to get to know each other better so they send them into each there pasts
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own PJO OR HOO only the plot. Also sorry this first chapters bad but I just needed some thing to introduce the quest and kinda just ex plane what it's about but I know I could have made it more disruptive sorry. I have been spending a lot of time on the memories and forgot to have it start so I just wrote this real quick**

Chiron had instructed nine demigods that day to come over to the big house he said there was important things to discus but if that was so why not all the he'd counselors not the seven and Nico and Thalia.

" The gods have decided that you do not know each other well enough and since you have saved the world together It seems like you should. So starting tomorrow you will go on a quest. This is not like any other quest you will go throw time to som sorre memories you can't alter them because the people in them can not see or here you but you will be able to see and here your selfs. That way we can hope to prevent any time paradoxes." Chiron said.

" What sort of memories?" Piper questioned

"Ones that shaped you, important parts of your life or favorite memories."

"Fun." Percy replied in a sarcastic tone that made it seem like he didn't want to do this.

"Also who are we starting with?" Asked nico as he twisted his signer scull ring nervously.

"We will start with you Nico." Chiron said.

.Nico looked mad but didn't say any thing then they where gone

 **Sorry this is short but I want to have the memories later and the first is is almost done I need to finish typing it so it may be up tonight**


	2. Nico

Chapter 2

Piper's point of view

The flash of light and the feeling of being extremely smashed piper landed on the sidewalk. It looked as it was as if it was a Italian street from World War II Italy. There are many posters telling people to join the war time effort and Italian flags. it was probably best that nobody could see your hear them because if they could she got the feeling that they would be asking her if they could join the war time efforts or or have them get recruited. Then across the street is a three people all with olive skin and black hair. It was a woman with a two children a girl and a boy the girl maybe four and the boy maybe two. They where walking over to a amazing looking parks it looked like one of the gardens she saw in new Rome statues every where and a small structure for kids to play.

" Thats me," Nico said surprising me." I think we should follow them."

"That seems like a good idea Nico since we are supposed to be around to see the memories." replied Annabeth

So we all walked along fallowing them to the park the family sat down and little nico and Bianca ran off to the play ground on there little toddler legs. they where happily playing some game when a Man came up Marie and they started talking in hushed tones Then all of a sudden Marie started yell ing at the man who i assumed to be Hades.

Percy with a confused expression on his face asked." Nico What are they talking about?"

" I guess this is when they found out about the great prophecy ." Nico replied.

then all of a sudden the memory changed Nico, Marie, Hades, and Bianca where all sitting in a hotel lobby then nicos mom whent to go get some thing.

To me it seemed like Percy and Nico both knew what was going to happen thats probobly becase they did. When a girl appered. she came and started to talk to Hades.

"Lord Zeus has sent me to tell you that you must kill your chidren or Zeus will kill them if you refuse."

I gasped and looked around most everybody looked shocked.

" I refuse to kill Bianca and Nico."

Then when Marie was comng back the buding started to colapse then Hades quickley made a force feild around the children.

he was not quick enough to save Nico's mom and I saw him curse himself then he turend to the oracale.

"I curse you the spirit of the Oracale of delphi will be traped in you forever you will not be alowed to swich bodys.'

" So thats why the oracle was a mummy for a while." Exlamed Annabeth

I wached on sadly as Nico and Bianca keep on playing unaware that anything has happened.

"Tell Zeus that I am tacking them to a plase in the desert where time stands still."

Annabeths POV

All of a sudden we where in a place I knew I whent there on my first quest, the Lotus Hotel and Casino. I saw nico a few years oldder so he probobley spent some tiLme in the under world before he was brought here. He was running around playing games when I sppotted three people that i knew very well. Me Percy and Grover on our first quest. I nuged percy and pointed to us. He saw what I-was pointing to almost imiditaly.

"Nico, we are in your memories?"

"I guess so."

I dident realy remember seing Nico when I came here but I was super focused on that building a virtual city game.

"Do any of you guys have your cards left." Leo asked afterhearing the door man talk auout them to somebody.

" Leo." Piper exlamed

" What I was just asking becase that would be awesome."

" Um None of us do." Percy replied.

" Why?"

" Casue we dident think much of it at the time. Now can we stop with this conversation." I practicley screamed at leo.

Then I saw a man dressed all fancy he was a lawyer or something come in a get nico and bianca and leave with no trouble.

" Wish we could have left like that." Percy said wistfuly.

" What do you mean?" Jason asked.

" We had to argue with alot of peole toget out since this place is enchanted." I replied

l **et me know who you guys want me to do next in the comments or if you want me to add more people.**


End file.
